Bella life in italy
by WolfGirl167
Summary: Just after new moon this twist what happens if Laurent bites her and wolves come save her and accidentally bite her as well so she has wolf blood and venom so she becomes half vampire half werewolf…
1. Chapter 1

Just after new moon this twist what happens if Laurent bites her and wolves come save her and accidentally bite her as well so she has wolf blood and venom so she becomes half vampire half werewolf…

Intro-

And she ran away and learn to live on her own has hybrid and Alice cant see her because she part werewolf the only part she saw was Bella saying she wanted to die and Laurent going in for kill…

Edward didn't find out because Alice's saw another vision of him wanting to kill himself too saw she kept between her and jasper

And Edward thinks she still alive but she ran away.

2 years later and Bella is 21 and she is a teacher in Italy and she lives with volturi as there secret weapon … No one knows that Bella there all they know that volturi keep a werewolf as there secret weapon know one knows but volturi that Bella is half and half she ten times stronger than any vampires ..

And they let her get her own apartment near the volturi kingdom and let get job as sciences teacher.

Bella changed her name too full name-Isabella because she wanted to forget and start new …

But her last name is different to hide identity

-Isabella Clarissa.

Very warm summer of 2013 of June in Italy

Isabella woke up early like she always does at 6.15 am of the sun streaming in

Unlike other vampire Isabella doesn't glitter because her hybrids form she stumbles out of bed but before she fell she regained her balances and went straight to bathroom. She look at into the mirror and

Like old Bella her hair has change a bit her hair and turn dark brown smoldering with hit of black in it like been layered but that from the werewolf that bit her was black and her hair is very straight used be curly but it only turn curly when she get bit stressed it like but just unfold like flower some know one notices

.And her faces as change dramatically she look like same old Bella but her cheek bone are strong and feature like model out of magazine; and she has red rose lips and very red so she never need but lipstick on, her eyes the main big feature her eyes are not red like newborn there dark crystal purple with hit of raspberry red link around black pulpier.

Isabella began to brush teeth and unlike vampire she doesn't have thirst she can just eat on animal and she has her massive fill off blood but some times she go to volturi for human snack when she human form because it keeps the old memories out of her mind…

And if her body tempters is like another normal human but she doesn't get cold or warm and just stay at normal tempuras…

Isabella brush threw her hair and smiled at mirror and went back into her bedroom and grab her red dress on that Jane bought for her yesterday

She and Jane became best friend because both are strongest in clan apart from kings of course.

She went out of her bedroom and straight to kitchen her apartment was massive but of course she needed big apartment just in case she wanted transform into wolf form and loads room for that.. .

Isabella went into her fringe and grab a blood bag and drank it quickly and then when for cereal bar so eyes not glowing bright purple.

She grabs her silver flats and grabs her gear and the test paper for student today and lock door behind her walk to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy Frances's school of art

Isabella set up her sciences lab ready for the student to come back from the half term holidays.

The bell rang just as Isabella predicted and had the quiz paper all sent up for the student.

All student came in and where all laughing about what they did on there half term and all sat down with there partners.

All students in her class loved her because Isabella was very open and relax in class

'I know everyone your thinking a pop quiz on Monday all of you haven't got your brain in gear so this not sciences quiz this is quiz on your partner next to you on what you did on your break and you have try find out what you did after you've finished I will let you leave early to go to library to revise on the science test tomorrow.'

All student smiled and began with there work

Isabella opens up her notebook and began check her emails she did still stay in touch with her father and Sam from pack because he connected to her after he bites her.

She sends email once a month she lies to dad and sent picture of her in c Australia so know one really know where she is and she take picture of her and Photoshop herself to look like her old self and use some random human tourist to pretend there her friends she has all planned out . And Sam she just check on him to tell him she doing fine.

**Pop up comes on screen of email of Jane asking when she finishes work and if she wants to go shopping then back to volturi for meal – human meal – **

**Isabella smile email back – I finished today at 1pm today al meet you at the channel shop under bridge **** x x **

1pm Isabella is waiting under bridge and seen Jane in a black short dress coming toward her with devilish cheeky smile she look so pale because she put white make up on to stop from the glittering coming out and people spotting her Isabella laughs to herself because she one who though idea to cover there skin so they can come out in sun and it works.

'Hey Isabella Jane says in Italian'

Hey Jane I say back in same language I need buy you some new shoes after you bough me that lovely cashmere red dress.

'Okay I want high heels I'm fed up of dimitir calling me small' she says in growl

they go shopping all the human men stare at me and Jane because I look like Italians model now I have nice tan and even know Jane got loads pale white make up on all guys stare because Jane doesn't know she hypnotizing with her smile and she still looks gawjus with make up on

we head into most expensive shoe shop and I buy her some Jimmie high heels than look lovely on her small feet and when she keeps them on after I bought them she same height of me ( Bella as grown to same high as Leah in her human for but she very curvy in all right places Bella )

Jane and Isabella head straight to clock tower the front entrances of volturi and guard bow down at both of us and open the doors for us

We both put are red cloak on and walk down dark staircase... And we meet new slave Juliet she look like nerd and she talk to much she bow at us and quickly moves to grab rope to open the big wooden doors but it doesn't work she new and the rope not open the doors it trap door

Just before trap hit me and Jane

Jane move so fast and stop trap coming down on us and grab Juliet by the throat and squeeze hard and then drop down on heap floor and moves back to me with evil grin at me and I node back

Walk straight to Juliet and was about to punished her and Aros comes out doors and tells us to stop with one command I stop and do kuris for him and he claps his hands says that Juliet can join us for are meal but Juliet doesn't know what meal to us means …

Aro 'Hello my children sorry about that come in both of you we have some news'

**We follow arrow into thrown room and arrow sit down into his chair and let Caius speak **

'Isabella we have some news and we like inform you from your past

the Cullen are coming to stay with us for 6 days and we like you to let you revenged on them for declining are invitation to Alice and Edward for joining us he smile wickedly at my reaction'

My REACTION his like surprise but I've changed I smile back and say 'Let them come' because I'm new person not fragile know more and I like there idea that Caius though of genius …

Aro clasp his hand and kiss my hand says 'this will be very interesting'

Marcus speak he comes out know where like he always does.

'Jane and Isabella you girl should get change we wouldn't want your lovely dresses getting ruined from are meal'

**We both nod and we go down the left side of hall and head to Jane room to change into are full ropes****.**

Jane closes the door and quickly out know where hugs me

'Are your sure you be fine with them coming because we did go threw your memories and it was hard for you deeply' Jane look at me with concern.

I'm fine Jane seriously I'm glad you are checking but do you want help me in there pain.

Jane's smile grew viciously big and lets fangs show

'Yes sister'


	3. Chapter 3

Main hall of volturi meal time!

All tourist that that come alone and homeless people are in great hall all taking picture and wowing at the handsome gentlemen that sitting in chairs and me and Jane walk threw and lock big doors behind us

Aro welcome the humans and then gives us order so we can feast on are lovely food.

'I go for fat obese man who in screaming at his mother getting drank from Alec'

I smile at him with my shiny purple eyes and scratch him and then strike at him and sunk all that delicious blood from the screaming man becomes limp and has got silent I drop his lifeless body on floor and go for the little toddler her is cowering in corner and easy drink him up like he was desert .

If Edward some me go for this kid his face would go like stone and he be ashamed and frighten but I don't care I need human blood keep from the memories and the nightmare returning into my dreams.

We all finished are food and all smile while the new slave cleans up all the bodies and stained blood on marble floor I can tell she trembling with fear because she notices that Juliet for one the corpse and Aro notices it and says one word don't slip up all you be next and human slave freeze and then quickly snap out of it and begins cleaning faster…

11pm and I'm getting into my apartment and I just collapse on my bed and fall straight to sleep.

Couple of weeks later and it beginning of July and I'm in class teaching the student about sciences logical and myths I like talking about this cause the student have no idea what under there bed at night.

Next moment my phone rings with Mr .Brightside in English ring tone playing and I jump from it cause I forgot switch it off all class applauses and going like naughty miss got phone on!

I look at my caller ID and it Alec ringing most be important if he's ringing me …

So I walk out class to answer the phone why the student still laughing at me from my mistake leaving my phone …

I can sense some boy students are leaning against door hear what I'm saying so I speak in Latin so they have no idea what I'm saying …

'What's up Alec I'm teaching?

**The Cullen are here and there joining your school for week cause they exam for there sensory year... he chuckles to himself.**

**And we need you over hear so use your power so Edward can't read are thoughts are you up for it dizzy Isabella.**

I hate it when Alec calls me that... 'I didn't expect them to join my private school classes why did let them Alec? 

**Isabella it be surprise and more fun that way and stop complaining at make sub get you wolf tail here now! He snickered on phone.**

'Okay okay if put that way'

I hang up the phone and move door and yell and the boys for snooping and then I walk out go to prince able offices and tell him family emerges can sub the class or get someone to sub I batter my eyes and he says yes automatic.

I run as fast I can and go back way to volturi and straight way I can smell them

I never knew it come to this me seeing them… but they should pain for leaving me unprotected!

'**Edward' I listen to thoughts they having something surprise show them but just when about dig closer to truth in there thoughts it block I cant see any thoughts at all only my family cause so close and I look at Alice she nods her head says she cant saying anything ….**

I'm in nice black shoulder dress and I walk cloudily into hall and smile at aro's and volturi.

I walk straight to aro and curtsies and go by his side and look straight at Cullen's.

'**Edward'- Is that Bella?**

ARO'S SPEAK PROUDLY

'This is Isabella Clarissa know too your family Bella swan'

A massive gasp comes from all of them and Edward lost more shocked than anyone else…

'**I look at aro's and ask to speak'**

'Hi there' I say in sweet but vicious voices at them

'**Bella I though you where human why are you with them! He said in gasp like he just swallowed ice cube **

Didn't Alice tell you she twisted her word at Alice and says she saw vision of me dying but she didn't see all the vision it was block out from wolves…

'**Edward' I look at Alice with disbelief and then I get thoughts from jasper saying – ****sorry brother we lied to you we knew you try come here kill yourself … don't blame Alice to hard she loved you **

And Isabella begins to look at Caius to tell story about how she got bitten by two kinds now she the strongest creature ever and I started new life …

Caius' she the got some many super power we ever seen because she half hybrid she can block you into getting into are heads and that rude Edward did you even learn your manners'

Isabella (this so fun I didn't think be this so amusing seeing there torture confused faces but it so worth it I wish I had camera)


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella began walk toward Jane and she turn her back on Edward

Out no where Edward went go and touch her but he exploded into so much pain and fell to ground grabbing his head from how much pain he was in…

Isabella looks over shoulder and grinned because her best friend Jane stops him!

**Edward saw Bella grin and her eyes where like fire purple smiling at how much pain I was in he's never seen this much evil inside someone before especially sweet fragile Bella …**

Aro clap his hand in amusement it alright Jane I think Edward learn his lesson to not even come near or touch Isabella without her say so ,you can stop now Jane.

Jane stops and walk toward Isabella and link arm together and went stand next to Alec

'That's was good sister said Alec'

Thank you Brother; 'Edward should learn not come near us without permission we are volturi clan aren't we?'

Marcus spoke out nowhere 'I think Cullen should go back to there hotel because we will not let them stay here after disrespect we just had of Mr. Cullen here now Go! BEFORE I give word for Jane to hurt even more'

The Cullen got up and nodded headed out door

Marcus spoke one last thing 'Carlisle stays here we like speak to you alone'

Emmett Muscle tighten

'Carlisle spoken genteelly it alright go book into hotel al be fine'

Felix moved close to Carlisle after the rest Cullen left

'Now let get to business said Felix in quick movement and then he left the big doors to follow the Cullen's to see what hotel there going to.'

**Isabella Moved right next two Carlisle. **'Aro and the kingship will speak to you alone but farewell I probley will see you soon'

And then Isabella and Alec and Jane left threw the back to go to Isabella apartment.

Inside Carlisle mind …

**When we first enter the volturi there was strange smell 'I did here there was werewolf they had as pet but I could not smell wet dog anywhere not even smelling in dungeons? **

**And when Edward was trying to get into there though he was almost there I could tell by that smile but all of sudden Edward faces turn cold like it been hit right in front of door! **

**Then back doors toward the many rooms of volturi palaces **

**In comes are women with dark brown hair with hints of black in her long straight hair and then she bows in front of Aro ask to speak but I haven't even seen her faces yet but she smell very different than vampire** …

**She turn to face us and I'm shocked it like massive wave has hit me I feel gasp escape my lips.**

**She begins to talk and she sound like Bella but more sarcastic vicious to every word she take toward us then we get filled in completely and my brain begin to fix everything together she the pet … **

**How could this be the venom and the werewolf blood would fight each other off she still be human how could this be. I must talk to Sam urley and there werewolf pack they could explain how this could work … **

**Bella look not fragile know more she looks independent and very strong I will respect her wishes I don't think my son Edward and rest will …. If she called self Isabella after she hated being called that means she used it start new life…**

**I get irrupted out of my thoughts because Edward silly goes and walk toward Isabella and he get over thrown with Jane ability I can seen in Jane eyes and volturi that they become very close with Bella and Jane protecting her I've done that look before …**

The talk to Carlisle with Aro, Marcus and caiuse

Now Carlisle we will let you stay and we've inroled Alice and jasper and Edward into the school of are choices and doesn't have to worry about the sun we check weather it all cloudy and raining all this week so you'll be fine. (Said in a chirpy voice than before.)

And Marcus stares right into Carlisle eyes

'Keep your Edward away from Isabella or even give him some more manner or there be conciseness'

caiuse smiled with his fang at Carlisle 'Don't try anything stupid because you know who we are and we could already punished you for telling a human are secret and not telling us there's werewolves in forks now go and have nice week here'

Back at Isabella Apartment

Isabella got some vodka and human blood from fridge and mixes 3 glass togthether for her three close friends there like brother and sister to her.

Hey got the drinks let do toast to whatever! Isabella smiled at Alec and Jane.

Jane began 'Let toast for are game to begin and for Alec little crush on Alice'

'HEY!' Alec butted in

I started bursting at laughing

'Is it true Alex the Alec Boo boo?' I teased

'NO of course Not! Jane just teasing cause I used too but I Hate her now she annoying little pixie fairy'

Any who let drink this up before go cold I laugh while speaking

We drank are drinks and kept filling up and up until Alec had carry Jane body back to voltuir she passed out (even know vampire don't sleep we can get knock out so not exactly sleeping just frozen lifeless bodies )

I smiled at Alec and told goodbye. Why he zoomed off back home.

I felt like going for run but I declined my urges and went to bed because I have go to bed I have long classes and student need catch up after there sub.


	5. Chapter 5

New student at Italy Frances's school of art

Isabella was setting up her lab she could hear teacher and the student gossiping about how hot new student are how attractive they are but Isabella like shrug at how obnoxion the Cullen are.

And then bell rang and she could hear there light footsteps coming in late but she pretend she didn't hear them and carry on with the class

**The door slammed against the wall **

**And all class looks at new coming of the Cullen's **

'Well hello Cullen's you know how make entrance we know you're new but please don't be late again and don't slam open doors'

**Alice spoke in nice voice 'sorry miss it wouldn't happen again' **

It made me angry that Alice assumed I was miss but I didn't let come even remotely into my face features.

The Cullen began sit next to each other

'Hmm excuse me we don't let friends sit next to each other you new so interact with the student

Alice you can sit next to Stefan and Elizebella

And Edward you can sit next to Britney she's on her own for the moment because Mick is away on holiday so you can be Britney new partner'

And Britney don't eat Edward now we all know what you're like …I smile widely at Britney and she laughed in flirty way.

All the class laughed at each other at they all began work up in teams

I sat back in my chair and laughed at myself because like I planned Britney was all over him and like asking him to pick up her pencil he see her boobs why she lean in why he do it…

And Alice was struggling with Elizebella and Stefan because there to class bullies of new student and they where speaking in spanshish not Italy and Alice was trying to keep up with how fast they where speaking but was failing.

And my phone vibrated on table from message from Alec saying how Jane fine and she just recovering from vodka shots.

Marcus the boy in back the one who snoop on me why was on phone and is always checking out my butt every time I bend down spoke and everyone stop what doing to see if I respond to his comment

'So miss Clarissa, is that your boyfriend Caius?

Edward face turn stone and his muscle tighten that he though I moved on that made me smile inside.

( are that's how Marcus think I'm with Caius because caius came with me to interview for teaching job other word threaten him in polite way fro job and Marcus at time was in reception to see principle)

'None your business Marcus now get back to work'

Edward was still staring at me like he was disgusting that I was even with Caius.

And bell rang and it was lunch time

Like I predicted the Cullen where in fourth middle of table and jasper let Alice sit on his lap and Edward was talking to jasper very intensely.

I came in and went right straight to table in catwalk way and was ready for bit fun.

They didn't even notice me because I used one of my power tad bit where no human or Cullen could see me or sense me

I slammed my hand on table but no one herd but Cullen because I wanted them to hear.

'Here is sciences revision for sensor year for you to study because I could tell on your paper you did today where very poor.'

Could you not concentrate at all I said in very baby voice to Alice and Edward.

Jasper was the only one who notice that human didn't hear anything and didn't notice Isabella and look like Edward was just staring out at cafeteria 'Is this one of your power Isabella'?

I smiled at jasper he could notices things more than these two emotional idiots…

'very good jasper and Alice just before you going say why is he calling me Isabella because jasper has more brain if you call me Bella there be concessions and doesn't mean I can do them outside they walls I could make you fail all your exam in every work subject you do … Bella dead along time go in your vision or even when you left me I said sharply.

'**I don't believe you dead Bella Edward whispered and then move palm open for me to take' **

I burst out laughing 'your so self absorbed Edward...' And then I walk away and went to teacher lounge.

**Edward view point **

**We started this new school like any other day we new that Isabella most go to this school she most be I kept telling myself **

**She might even be in my class I told myself desperately**

**And we took jasper to his English class.**

**Now me and Alice where late we open door but Alice accidentally slammed the door against the wall lucky the door didn't fall off that be hard to explain to are new teacher then I heard voice **

**It was my Bella she was the teacher? **

**And she moved us with human and Alice look at me halfway threw lesson because she was getting angry at her partner least she didn't have deal with Britney the slut her was like using all her will power for me to touch her or even like her … she even try move her hand on my leg but before she had change **

**Bella phone vibrated and bad boy At back ask her if was her boyfriend I felt so angry she couldn't move on she couldn't then he said cauise everything in my body told me calm down I wanted to rip him to part but then I look into Alice though she told me Bella enjoying my reaction she like laughing her heart concept at my reaction I turn stone…**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella view point after school at 5 shopping with demerit

"o you missed it demerit do you remember that pervt human Stefan he thought I was dating clause Bella laughter like bells" and Dmitri face was in massive grin but he spoke mid-sentence in toward Bella laughing he wouldn't go out with you of because of his past with werewolves but you know that he still cares for you know we all do Dmitri smile look more warm than normal  
>"I know so let go down to the park I want you do drawing of me demtiri because such good artistic I want nice drawing of me next to bridge. She sneakily remark demtiri in pleading but playful way."<br>Okay okay belle if you pleading remark my talent's good I will do so if I can tell clause that Cullen think you two are dating this could be fun…  
>Bella sighed but understood.<br>In between the last bit of shading demitir heard Emmett balling on about there no football translation bars about to watch some TV. Round here and Rosalie was just laughing at him to watch it Italy you do know the langue so why not watch it … Rosalie cut midsence and look at belle and dimtiri  
>"Look Rosalie belle said it in Italy way… I don't want you try act nice be same you acted like me again and you too lovely erntal couple go and visited the bridge and the park it very romantic lovely she smile genuine just make look real but it wasn't really she wanted kill Rosalie of all year she was bitch to Bella when she was human. But she decides to betray her act like she doesn't hold grudges …"<br>"Bel- I mean Isabella but you've hold grudge to Edward my brother like you said so how come—"  
>Instead of Isabella was going to reply Clauise cut in he came out of Nowhere well Isabella think what Edward did was even cruel for vampire because I've had pleasure to know Isabella and she is delightful women and she and I are … well you know already Edward must said … he smiled and did gesture to Isabella to come close toward him so she did.. She didn't make any responds that she had no idea how clauise knew quicker than anyone else.<br>"Now rosile I want you and Emmett stop being rude because you are driving my patience's to a thin line of string; and tell rest to family they should watch there tongues especially Alice she came into my room and yelled when you back home don't let that jasper get angry because I could easily snap his neck like twig.."  
>Emmett gasp "Sir what did you do …To Alice?<br>Gave her reminder who we vultures are... Now go! he yelled and the human stared but carry on with their lives.  
>They left like flash and after he couldn't hear they were gone wrong ear and sight he moved from Isabella like she was annoying little child.<br>Isabella I will not play love game with these they know where not couple they know I care for you but not romantically and dimtiri I'm surprised she hasn't realized yet…  
>But any who I'm going back I and arrow and the kingship how deal with vampire that's been causing trouble in England …<br>And Isabella I want you and Jane go and visit the Cullen hotel.  
>And play little tag game he smiled and waved for dimitir to join him…<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella was walking back to apartment to how a shower and make her look so sexy for the game  
>Nice cold shower washes all that heat and sweat of her body and now she felt smoothed and soft<br>She turned on her iPod stereo she plays parachute by cherl Cole very loud bursting and bouncing of the walls  
>She slip into her long shot black dress that hold on to all her body and makes her look irritable …<br>And it fall short and her thigh it very shot but this dress to play tag in it …  
>She hears knock and open it with sexy nice<br>Jane here with her pose for seduction she is wearing a white dress that suit her lovely even know this be first for Cullen saying Jane in different color instead of black.  
>"Let play sister "<br>Let's.

Alice view point  
>" how dare this clauise this vampire guy who hates all werewolves she playing game with Bella I can't let him be with him why Edward stone I ask Isabella can I go to bathroom she lets me go … Jasper going to kill me of what I'm about to do I hijack a horse that's .. Just in field next to school grounds …<br>I canter to volturi exist and zoomed into the clauise room because I know where his room his because only esme knew … not rest family or even jasper knew I had romances with clauise when I was human … yes and Edward doesn't know I remembered my past live…  
>Clauise was just reading a Jane Austen book I gave him in 1930 …<br>He still kept it she shrugs off that memory  
>"Your Using Isabella I don't care if she doesn't want Edward I know it will hurt him I know he's my brother but dos deserve he told us that she wanted us to leave and forget her…"<br>But you clauise I know you... You might like Isabelle but you would never date her because she part werewolf you know and I know why you hate werewolves…  
>She screamed at cluaise and threw the book out of his hands.<p>

Is that second clauise was on Alice he had thrown her into wall made massive dent and then grip by her pixie hair and was on top of her and spoke infuriated but in soft tone… that made Alice gulp down her air ways..  
>"I'm am not dating Isabella Clarissa I do cared for her like teenage child that all you must be mistake by human rumor's that why you're so silly Alice Hathaway Katharine'<p>

Alice look at clauise in shock that he said her full name her old human name?"

"You forget who I am Alice and now you will have to remember I do not love you like last time … you know you could come back to me when you changed vampire but no you go to man whore text us cowboy freak who can't control his needs for sex… yes I've seen his looks and you trying to pretends your virgin Katharine you lost a long long time ago with me…"

He hit her across the face but this wasn't like any normal hit with volturi kings hit vampire they do actually leave mark like human would hit anyone else that there gifts of being volturi kings.  
>Now Alice my patient with you and your family Is running thin you tell your family that Isabella and Jane will be with you tonight to stop any of you to confront me from my actions now my men will take you back to your hotel…"<p>

Esme point view


	8. Chapter 8

We had knocked on are hotel sweet it was one of the volturi men…  
>And Edward was pacing up and down the balancoy trying see where Alice had disappeared because she just had skip school and jasper was calm he just though she go shopping with rosily and Emmett.<p>

"Here Alice Cullen she will tell you the rest the man just pushed my daughter onto floor like she was packaged."

Everyone don't freak when you look at me because if you do you will die from volturi and Isabella and Jane are coming over to stay put so you all don't over react… now please jasper please keep everyone calm including yourself… as Alice stood up and faces everyone and there was massive gasp then the door slammed open with Emmett and rosila breathing heavily like they been told by someone that I was in trouble …

"My daughter had massive swollen bruise on her right cheek and my mother skill kick in I took charge of everyone because even my sweet husband was in shock that one kings had hit her; Carlisle sweetie treat the wound like an normal bruise and jasper pick up Alice put on sofa and everyone else stay calm please."

3 hours later everyone was calm even I knew Jasper was so angry but he kept it in and we let Alice tell lied... I knew the real story she had gone to back entrance and gone to his room and confront her x husband.

Isabella and Jane ready To Play Tag

Jane didn't even knock on their hotel door she just walk in like was coffee shop that made Isabella chuckle to herself.  
>"Hey Cullen said Isabella your stupid sister ruined are night of prowl of nightlife because someone decide to disrespect the kingship yet again said Isabella in siphoning way"<p>

"Jane spoke in a playful way but dangourness luring way she said straight to jasper and jasper only  
>So your girlfriend fucked up so how any you vampire had sex yet then'<p>

(Ps. Tag means play seductive killer game they pick the player and act nice and luring and then kill him …  
>And there also been instructed to look after all of them and Isabella got jasper as well with Jane but she want Edward to feel more pain and hurt than he should today.)<p>

Esme gasped from little child words… she was about say how dare you but Edward cut threw and step to Isabella and challenge her at her eyes.

"So Edward I actually never ask you that question so how you lost it. let me guess who has or not what do you think Jane she look at her sister and smiled with her teeth glittering in light of their room"  
>Jane started "Of course the parent have I can guess that how esme turn into vampire ... Am I right? The look on them both said so.<br>Isabella turn " Jasper hasn't you can tell he wants it bad though look like Alice playing hard get even know she losted it,"  
>Jasper look at Alice and it was all right over her faces jasper stormed out and went to his room and locks the door.<br>"Jasper let me explain she mumble out loud she glared at Isabella, I just defend you with clauise and you … "  
>Isabella cut her off "Alice dear you need wake up stop acting so innocent "<br>Jane goes and see Jasper take him out of hotel give some air?  
>"The door locked he wouldn't come out but after she said that Jasper unlock door and didn't even look at Alice he moved close to Jane and followed her out and went …"<br>"See Alice "  
>Carlisle and Emmett and rosile went into their bedroom for Edward and Alice to deal with Isabella because these lots knew Isabella had changed they didn't want play game.<br>"Enough Bella stop talking to my sister like that and Alice go join esme and rest in TV lounge"  
>O WHAT Edward what will you do to shut me up she spat out at Edward..<br>"Bella is it true what Stefan said?'  
>No of course not he likes my uncle to me<br>Edward try move his fast reflect and tried kiss her it failed so bad she threw him of him and threw out window.  
>The Cullen family came back in from the smashing glass<br>"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO EDWARD ISABELLA "

'O don't worry he get up again my he's in field no one saw it was to blur and he just climbing stair now to get back too room'  
>Edward reach the hotel room and everyone was staring at him and Isabella was just smiling at them all but then I looked again propel and Isabella had Alice by throat and her feet where in air.<p>

"Now Edward you shall apoilgates to me and then I will let go of Alice or I don't think you'll have Alice in your family anymore I got my hands where I can just rip her head off now I'm waiting Mr. Cullen …"

"I'm sorry Bella"  
>Isabella tightens her hold on Alice and her eyes started to water.<br>"I'm sorry Isabella Clarissa."  
>Isabella threw Alice into her room like she was toy and smiled and then ask to talk to Edward alone again. They all did as she wished.<br>"I didn't know you where this strong because I though you where hybrid you be weaker and couldn't control your emotions like Jake"  
>You though wrong and Edward I need you tell Alice to come to school tommor she has accept that you can get hurt and come into to college I had one human used get beaten up by her old man she come in school like nothing had happen.<p>

Her phone rang ( ring tone zoo oak ) "Hey Jane so has game tag finished then has he been taken care off?  
>Hmm yes sure will do you go back to volturi al be right there al just give the news.<br>"All Cullen please come here please I like to info you that Alice punishment has finished now …and you can leave your hotel"  
>Carlisle spoke quickly I though she has punishment the mark?<br>"Have you forgotten who we are we don't give little smack on faces"  
>The knock on the door most be the packaged<br>All of sudden jasper came through door with one human secret police of volturi put down jasper.  
>"Jasper!" Alice screamed to jasper aid but was to late … Jasper was not dead but he had been rip apart and drank all of his blood he was just grey as stone and Jasper was dying slowly but painfully"<br>"You better get some animal blood … oh no but wait know animal enough around for him to drink he most have human blood become new born again" Isabella said in dramatic but sicatic tone."  
>Rosile and Emmett agree they feed blood and take back to American and train him to right back to normal self but Alice had stay here with Edward and Carlisle cause that was deal the secret police order out I let the police man tell them and I went back to volturi why they have their family thing.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward view point**

**She through me out of the window like I was just ball and I hit the ground hard make massive trail like motor bike had rid threw the field I got up my legs where shaky and I felt weak like I been running for a while it scared me her power I got up stair came inside I so shattered window and I notice the eyes of my family weren't looking at me they were looking at Alice who small free was above ground and she was turning blue and her neck hand Bella soft hand on her neck and Bella look super-hot irriasble in her short dress it had ridden up tiny bit from when she threw me out window… she look at me with ****a nasty look but still smiled .**

**She said to me in deadly voice to apoilgates I did but then she pressed harder and Alice started to cry a bit and I saw Bella smile that she was hurting my sister.**

**I resurrected my word to her new full name she threw like did me but softer than she threw me but looked like she was toy doll **

**I spoke with suprisely asking I though she weaker like Jake was who couldn't control her emotions **

**And she spoke saying I was dead wrong with poison in her word and then her phone began to ring **

**And she answer saying is the game finished and next minute knocked at door and secret police where her you could tell they were secret because I see some police office her dressed like back in 1960 uniform when me esme and Carlisle meant some to cover up are old habits in newspaper but these where more smarter looked like they would die for volturi…**

**And Jasper my brother I was shocked by the wave of what he looked like he was gray like when we ripped James arm off and rest of his body but I bet belle doesn't even remember I save her life.. Now she trying hurt my family!**

**And then she told this for rest of clauise punishments for Alice behavior and she gave us are proposition and then she smiled gleaming after Emmett and Rosalie took jasper away why Alice was still on floor crying her eyes out I went toward her put my arm on her back but esme kind of told me in her head not touch her she fragile and will snap at you **

**I did anyway and Alice grabbed hold my dirty white t-shirt starting crying into it **

**Then belle had to tip ice berg …**

"**See you at school Alice"**

**And I was waiting for Alice to lash out at Bella but her thoughts where trembling she was scared of Bella …**

Isabella was smiling when she ran back to volturi she greeted the Aro with girly bow and look at cauise and smiled brightly and she transformed into her wolf form and sent him telepathic video film of what happened he smiled and chuckle to himself

And Jane stroked my big wolf hair my fur coat was pure Black and had hints of my chocolate brown tips at head of tail and fur coat and my eyes where bright purple and my purple had deep darkness but in middle tiny golden yellow glow of how I was still bit of normal wolf not hybrid I was way bigger than Jake and Sam I was like muscle r and my teeth had sharper like vampire so to myself I was unique and I liked now and then talking to Sam because he understood but Jake he was just like Edward I would kill him if he try talk to me too.

I smiled with my teeth and then I sent imaged to cauise if I could run into deep of forest of northern quarter of Italy he agreed I could go on my own.

And I sprinted right out of the volturi and into northern forest I was just running and running I missed this I ran all night and at 2am I transformed and went into my apartment and slept on my floor in my wolf form because I missed it that much.


End file.
